Problem: The sum of two numbers is 6. The difference of their squares is 12. What is the positive difference of the two numbers?
Solution: Call the two numbers $x$ and $y$. We are given that $x+y = 6$ and $x^2 - y^2 = 12$. Because $x^2 - y^2$ factors into $(x+y)(x-y)$, we can substitute in for $x+y$, giving $6(x-y) = 12$, or $x-y = \boxed{2}$.